


Testing Boundaries, Deepening Trust

by miizure



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathing/Washing, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Akbadain, but in a safe way, mentions of nudity, shameless randall vs prudish hershel, this sat in my docs for too long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miizure/pseuds/miizure
Summary: After a messy afternoon outing, Randall decides that, what better way to get cleaned up faster would be to take a bath together? Of course, having never done this before, Hershel is slightly opposed to the idea at first, but after being assured that everything would be fine- possibly even fun- he agrees to it.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 17





	Testing Boundaries, Deepening Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I was really nervous while writing this... I didn't want it to come off as weird in any way, and I just thought it was a cute concept. I did my best to make it as cute and innocent as possible, so please enjoy!

It's a warm and sunny afternoon, and Randall decided to drag Hershel out for another expedition into the woods. He was going to be spending the night at Hershel's tonight, so while he was feeling giddy and upbeat, he wanted to make good use of the time before they were to return for dinner.

Randall knelt in a dusty opening, set his bag down, and began patting at the dry earth to see if he could feel any uneven lumps worth digging up. Hershel perched on a nearby rock and watched curiously as his partner went about his methods of preparation. He stopped trying to hide his disinterest in archaeology once they'd started dating. Randall was overjoyed to hear that confession.

_ "Wha- WHAT?! You… You want to be an archaeologist too? Hersh, that's… That's amazing! See, I knew you'd get the appeal sooner or later." _

The redhead takes out a small trowel and shoves it into the dirt, sending a dusty cloud upward and into his face.

"Randall, you're going to get your clothes all dirty." Hershel points out. He didn't want him to show up to his house a complete mess…

"Mm. So I am. I brought spare clothes just in case." He sticks out his tongue in concentration, accidentally flinging a lump of dirt into the air after working around a resistant area. "Sheesh. I should consider coming back after it rains. The ground is so dry, it's hard to dig!"

"Well," Hershel stands up from the rock. "It  _ is _ summer, after all."

"Yeah, yeah. I just like having less hazardous soil to work with!"

Randall attempts to dig in a few more areas, creating a hazy brown cloud around him. Hershel walked around him in circles to try and get a better angle to watch what he was doing while trying to avoid getting his own clothes filthy.

"Hey, Hersh, check this out! I think there's something here." Randall exclaimed excitedly. The brunet sighs and steps closer, crouching down on the opposite side of him.

"Look, see? There's something dark starting to poke through. Let me see if I can break up the dirt around it."

He was right: There was a discolored patch poking out, but not enough was visible to determine its shape or size. Hershel leaned in closer to see if he could examine it.

However, right as he did so, Randall shoved his trowel into the ground and pulled up a particularly large clump of earth that flew off a little  _ too _ easily…

...And was thrown right into Hershel's face.

_ "RANDALL!" _ He yelps, coughing. Randall flinched and grit his teeth. "S-Sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm-" He spits repeatedly and grunts. "I'm fine."

Randall stares at him anxiously and reaches out to cup his cheek. Surprisingly, Hershel opens his eyes and offers a small smile to him, which made the redhead's eyes widen with a light pink blush forming across his cheeks. He'd fallen right into Hershel's charming trap…! His smile never failed to make his heart skip a beat. Hershel placed his hand on top of Randall's and gently squeezed it, silently requesting his attention.

"Aw, Hershel… You're too damn good at wooing me over."

"Randall, language."

"Bah! It's just us!" He snickers, moving away from his dig spot to kneel at Hershel's side. His arms wrapped around the other boy in a tight embrace and he turned his head to kiss his cheek, backing away abruptly when he remembered there was still dust and dirt smeared across it.

"Bleh. You taste like dirt."

"And whose fault is  _ that?" _

"Sorry!" He apologized again, thrusting his weight onto Hershel's side, forcing him to fall back onto the ground. At this point  _ both _ of them had become absolutely filthy from rolling around on the ground, and Hershel knew for certain his mother was going to ask what sort of trouble they got into while they were out. Fortunately, she wouldn't mind in the slightest. Rather, she found it amusing whenever her son came home with muddy trousers or something splashed on his shirt. He never really understood why, but maybe it was because she knew it had something to do with Randall.

_ Randall… _

The two lie side by side in the sunny clearing, looking up at the sky through the trees.

"...Hey, have I ever told you how much it means to me whenever you come along on my adventures?" The redhead asks, adjusting his glasses. Hershel is next to start blushing as he thinks up an answer.

"Only about a million times."

"Oh-- Stop it! I'm being serious!" The two start giggling and move in closer. Hershel's fingers find themselves intertwined with Randall's. "I mean it, Hershel. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like I can take on the world. There is no puzzle or archaeological find that will ever be ignored! And I'm gonna do it all, with you by my side!"

Hershel turns his head to glance at the other, and finds Randall looking right into his eyes. His blush has grown brighter and has crept across his nose in the most adorable way. It usually took a lot to make Randall blush, but whenever he was around Hershel, the task became so simple! When they had shared their first kiss, his entire face had become a bright strawberry red, even going as far as to cover his eyes with his hands in embarrassment while laughing. Whenever he placed a hand on his chest, Hershel could feel Randall's heart beating rapidly. It was astonishing how deeply in love the boy was with him, but he reciprocated just as much love back.

"I… I like being with you, too. You're like a warm ray of sunshine in my life… Ah, that sounds so cheesy now that I've said it out loud…" Hershel snorts. "But, I speak the truth. I love you, Randall. I always will."

"...I love you too!"

* * *

"Hershel Layton! Just what mess did you and Randall get into this time?"

Lucille pokes her head around the corner at the sound of the front door opening. She gave him a paltry smile and put her hands on her hips, examining the boys before her. Both were covered in dirt and grass, Randall's glasses were clouded, and their hands were completely dark from keeping them so low to the ground (they were at least polite enough to leave their dirty shoes at the door).

"Uh… Hello, Ma."

"Hi, Mrs Layton!"

"Oh, Randall, dear. I told you: Call me Lucille!" She chuckles, amused by Randall's formality. "Anyways, you two got caught up in another adventure, I see."

"Don't worry, Ma. We'll get cleaned up before dinner." Hershel walks past her, Randall following close behind. "Where's Pa?"

"He's out in the yard. I'll let him know you're home. I'm baking scones, by the way- Randall, do you like raspberries?"

"Raspberries? I  _ love _ raspberries!" Randall whipped his head around as soon as he heard the word 'baking.' "Better be careful, or else I'm gonna eat them all…!"

"Randall."

Hershel was tugging on his arm.

"Well, I don't want to hold you two up, now." Lucille turns back to the kitchen and checks on the oven. "I'll be getting dinner started soon."

With a soft "yaaay~" as Randall's pulled up the stairs, Hershel leads him into his bedroom. 

"I'm going to draw a bath for myself, first. You stay here for now, and  _ please  _ don't touch anything until you're clean. I won't be long."

Randall pouts, but doesn't argue. He plops himself cross-legged on the floor and digs through his bag for the spare clothes he mentioned earlier that afternoon.

* * *

Hershel closes the bathroom door behind him and sighs, examining his disheveled appearance in the mirror. He turns on the faucet for the tub and holds his hand under the water, waiting until it reached a desirable temperature. He walks over to a cabinet and browses a series of bottles, picking one and bringing it back over to the tub.

"Hershel Layton! Are you preparing a  _ bubble bath? _ "

The sudden voice causes him to cry out in surprise and drop the bottle into the tub with a loud splash.

"R-Randall?! What are you doing in here?"

Randall shut the door and put his hands on his hips. "You  _ really _ think I'm gonna sit in your room, all alone with no one to talk to?"

"B-But, Randall, I'm going to be… Erm…"

"So?"

Hershel gawks at him with his mouth wide open. Had he no shame? None at all?!

"Besides, it'd be more effective if we got washed up together."

_ No, he really didn't have any shame. _

"Wh-What in the world is  _ wrong _ with you? I c-can't undress in front of you, let alone  _ bathe _ with you…!" Hershel stutters, eyes darting back and forth from Randall to the filling tub. 

"Why not? It's not like it's the first time I've seen you undressed."

"Undressed, yes.  _ Naked _ , however--"

The word burned on his tongue. He already felt indecent just saying it!

"So… What's the big deal, then?" Randall continued to ask, clearly not willing to leave until he heard a 'no' or 'get out.' Hershel pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. 

"Listen. We aren't babies. We're more or less adults now, and adults don't take baths together. I… I suppose I'll allow you to stay and chat, but you are  _ not _ getting in with me for that reason!"

Randall tilts his head. Now why would he believe that? "...Who says they don't? Or can't? Hershel, if you're comfortable enough with it, it really isn't that bad. I think it'd be quite fun to bathe together, actually!"

_ Fun…? _ Hershel was hung up on that word. For a while, he pondered whether or not he'd accept, and turned to pour in the thick liquid under the running water. The scent of vanilla and honey floated into the air, and the water became cloudy and full of bubbles within seconds. It was already more than half-full, but it was just enough to still be able to prepare it the way he liked. By now, he'd already have stepped in, but with Randall here, he was… a bit shy. Sure, the bathtub was definitely large enough to fit both of them, and he loved and trusted Randall with all his heart, but this was such an  _ intimate _ thing for them to do! Something a married couple would like, probably! What would his parents think? He'd be so indecent to allow someone to see him in such a state…

Though, after several minutes, and the faucet now turned off, he figured that the pros truthfully outweighed the cons.

"Fine." He says, albeit a bit hesitant. "But, um… Please don't look at me until I get in."

"Roger that!" Randall holds his hand up in an "OK" gesture and smiles, looking a bit too excited to spend this extra time with his boyfriend.

"I mean it! Turn around!" He barks, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Okay, okay, I will. See? I'm not looking." Randall laughs and faces the wall. Hershel squints at him for his smart remark and quietly brings his hands up to his shoulders, holding them there before finally slipping his vest off.

_ I'm really about to do this. _ He thought, glaring hard at Randall to make sure he wasn't peeking.

* * *

"Okay. You can turn around now." Hershel calls out softly. Randall spun around on his heels and walked over to the other side of the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

He shrugs off his jacket. "Getting undressed, silly! I can't just hop in fully clothed, now can I?"

_ Oh. Right. He's-- _ Hershel's eyes widened, and his hands shot up out of the water to cover his eyes. "D-Don't face me while you do that!"

"Pssh. You really are determined to keep yourself pure, aren't you?" He snickers. Hershel can hear the sounds of rustling fabric dropping to the floor. His heart was pounding. He loved Randall, he really did, but this was so…!

Hershel audibly gasped when he felt the water level rise around his body as Randall fit himself into the tub. Separating his fingers for a moment, he saw the redhead was leaned forward, looking right into his eyes with no glasses on.

"You can look, Hershel."

He slowly pulled his now shaking hands away and let them sink back into the water. Randall looked rather comfortable, and was grinning from ear to ear with a soft blush on his cheeks. "See? This isn't so bad. C'mon, let me wash your hair for you."

Hershel visibly tensed when Randall reached out to him. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his arm back. 

"N-Nothing. Just a little nervous. I haven't had anyone wash my hair for me since… Well, since I was a wee lad." Randall laughs wildly.

"You'll be fine. Actually, it might help if you turn around so I can reach better."

Hershel swallows hard and grips the side of the tub, lifting himself up (while using his free hand to cover himself) and turning so that his backside faced Randall, then quickly sat back down into the water (but not fast enough to make it splash everywhere. Ma wouldn't like a flooded bathroom). He feels Randall's arms wrap around his torso and pull him back until his back pressed against the redhead's chest. Hershel shuddered at the contact of warm, wet skin against his own.

"It's okay, Hershel." Randall speaks in a lower, calming tone. He was genuinely trying to help relax him. "It's just me."

Hershel's body stiffened as he became gravely aware of what was happening. Rather, the fact that it  _ was _ happening. He blushed a deep red, daring not to look behind him or think too hard about what was touching where.

Randall looked around for something, then reached over Hershel's head to grab a small pitcher resting on the windowsill just above the tub. He brings it down and dips it into the water, filling it quickly and pulling it back out. "Hey, lean your head back a little so I don't pour this into your eyes, okay?" The redhead calmly asks, which made Hershel jump when he heard his voice. "I know you're nervous, but please don't forget I'm here!"

"R-Right…" Hershel tilts his head backward and closes his eyes. Randall began pouring the warm water into Hershel's unruly afro, using his hand as a guide to make sure every inch was thoroughly wet down. The pitcher was dipped back in a few more times and poured over his head until his hair became nothing more than a wet mop. Surprisingly, it was a lot longer than it usually looked; it stopped just above his shoulders and appeared much darker, which was… Quite a different look for the boy, to say the least. Hershel shuddered when water dripped off his hair and down his back.

"Okay… Which bottle over here is the shampoo?" Randall set the pitcher precariously on the edge of the bathtub, hoping it wouldn't fall onto the floor later.

"The blue one to your right," the brunet replied, keeping his eyes closed. "the bottle's almost empty, so you'll have to give it a good shake."

Hershel listened to the water sloshing around and Randall's small grunts as he furiously shook the bottle behind him, eventually managing to pour a decent amount into his hand. The sweet smell of apples now filled the air along with the existing honey and lavender from the bubble bath solution.

"Ahh, I simply love the smell of this, Hershel… Have I ever told you that?" Randall chuckles, gently placing his hands on Hershel's head and working the shampoo into a lather.

"N-No, you haven't… I didn't think you liked how my hair smelled at all, actually." He feels heat rising to his cheeks again at the compliment. Hershel would then go on to realize how much he enjoyed the feeling of someone's hands going through his hair… Randall's fingers were firm, but he could tell he was being careful. The soothing sensation of them running along his scalp caused his body to unwind and relax more, almost making him feel drowsy. His eyes were already closed, perhaps he would fall asleep at this rate given how wonderfully calm he felt…

"You like this, don't you, Hershel?"

"Mmm…"

Randall let out a breathy laugh and purposely continued his movements for a few moments longer, wanting to ease any bits of tension left in his boyfriend's body. When he felt it was time to move on, he grabbed the pitcher again and filled it with water once more. "Wanna lean your head back again for me?"

_ This isn't as bad as I thought. Perhaps Randall was right: This is quite fun.  _ Hershel thinks to himself, sighing deeply.  _ I suppose I was more caught up in the thought of being naked in front of him-- Which I'll admit, I'm still not fully used to, but it's… something I can probably adjust to. _

"Is the conditioner the darker blue bottle over here?"

Hershel shifts in place. "Yes. Please don't use too much."

"Gotcha. Juuuust enough for you…" He soon felt the coolness of the conditioner on his head, then worked into his hair with the same amount of caution and softness. Randall was really afraid of accidentally hurting him, it seemed…

"You're rather cute when you're like this." Hershel murmurs, lifting an arm up and out of the water to reach behind him and hold Randall's arm. It tensed beneath his touch in surprise.

"M-Me? Cute?" He stutters, looking down at his face. Hershel had finally opened his eyes and was looking right up at him with a loving smile. "I-I just want to do this right! I… I've never done this before…"

Hershel giggles, which turned Randall's face beet red. "You're doing fine, Randall. I promise."

The redhead took hold of Hershel's hand and kissed the top of it softly. The two sat in silence for a while until Randall gently nudged Hershel forward.

"While that stays in your hair… Um, let me get you washed up." He grabs a bar of soap and a washrag he'd noticed Hershel draped over the edge of the tub earlier and gets it wet, preparing to lather the soap with it. Hershel was incredibly hesitant to move.

"Okay… J-Just… Be mindful of where your hands are, please…" 

He starts at his shoulders and upper back, rubbing the cloth in small circles along his body. "Damn… Vanilla, too? You really like sweeter scents… I love it!"

_ "Language." _

"Oh- Please…" Randall huffs, shifting onto his knees so it'd be easier for him to reach. He takes both of Hershel's arms and carefully washes them both, lathering more soap as needed. "You know… You've gotten a lot more muscular. From fencing, I mean. I can see the results…"

Hershel let out a high-pitched squeak in embarrassment. "Y-You th-think so?"

Having his boyfriend examine his body as he cleaned him sent his nerves ablaze. Randall was checking every inch of him, admiring him, touching him…  _ Ah- _

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Randall panics when he hears Hershel yelp suddenly and jerks his hand back.

"N-No, you're fine. I just r-remembered that I'm… Er, n-naked. And so are you."

"And? It's not like we can keep our clothes on."

"R-Randall, please! I'm just being modest… Don't you think that's weird? And wrong? Only married couples should be allowed to see each other like this! A-And we are not--"

"Hershel."

Randall's stern voice quieted him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I want you to understand… Seeing each other like this doesn't mean what you think will happen will happen. It's a part of life. Only if you want it to go that way--"

"I don't! Not… Not yet." Hershel interrupts.

"...Then would I allow it," he continued. "I want you to be comfortable. Not a single impure thought has gone through my mind since entering this bathroom with you. I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible, in hopes that we could strengthen our bond more. You trust me, right?"

He was stunned by how maturely Randall was handling all this. Hershel began to worry that his awkward tension was pushing Randall away from him, when all he was trying to do was help… 

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good. I'm glad! I want you to be able to keep trusting me through this. I know I can be unpredictable at times, but I promise not to try anything while we're here."

Hershel takes a deep breath and exhales shakily, leaning back into Randall's touch. "Sorry."

The redhead laughs. "No, it's okay! Now, would you be okay standing up for me so I can wash the rest of you?"

He swallows hard and nods, bringing his legs close to his body and using the sides of the tub to stand up shyly. Randall soon follows suit.

"Here, you can turn around and clean me up once I'm done."

* * *

Randall's hands moved so delicately it frightened him. He's never been this careful for any given reason… And once he'd given him the soap along with an encouraging smile, Hershel attempted to copy the same gentle movements as he ran the rag along his wet skin. His hands were much more shaky, and he found himself jerking his head to the side and shutting his eyes, trying to ignore their current states. Randall would guide his hands whenever he did so. 

"It's alright, Hersh… Remember, just trust me." He purred, tapping the tops of his boyfriend's hands lightly. Hershel took a deep breath, which the redhead could feel Hershel's chest puff outward against his back, and tried to steady his hands as they roamed his body. Randall watched with a gentle gaze as Hershel fought to stay calm, but as his hands moved lower, so too did his eyes--

"A-Ahh-! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hershel shut his eyes again and shuffled backwards, throwing his head to the side once more. 

"Hershel, you didn't even-- It's okay. It's okay… Would you like me to finish this part?"

He nods quickly and whimpers, blindly holding the rag out to him.

The sound of water sloshing and the distant chirping of birds were the only things occupying Hershel's head right now. He began to mentally berate himself for his cowardice, as well as, well… Prudery, when he really thought about it. 

_ It's okay. He's trying to be helpful. I trust him, I really do…  _ He thinks, slowly turning to face Randall again without opening his eyes. "U-Um… Are you done yet, Randall?"

"As a matter of fact…" Randall's voice came from a different direction. He must've turned his back to him at some point. "I am. Come now, let's sit back down so I can rinse that conditioner out."

Hershel once again is quick to turn around and submerge himself in the bubbly water, long since clouded and filled with a pleasant mixture of scents. He waits until he feels the water level rise around him a second time and Randall’s chest is once again pressed against his back. After letting out a shaky sigh, he opens his eyes to stare at the faucet in front of him.

“All right… Tilt your head back for me…?”

Randall proceeded to fill the pitcher with water, but right before he poured it over Hershel’s head, he decided to surprise his boyfriend with a quick kiss on his wet forehead. The reaction was simply priceless: Hershel’s cheeks instantly flared a bright red, and he inhaled sharply in shock, but, for once in a while since climbing into this bathtub with him, Hershel smiled.

“There’s my happy Hersh,” Randall beams, gently allowing water to fall through the pitcher and out into the brunet’s hair. Hershel chuckles in embarrassment. “You have the most adorable smile, I swear!”

“Oh,  _ now _ you wish to flirt with me?” He laughs. Randall only sticks his tongue out playfully in response. “You’re quite the oddball, Ascot.”

“Pssh.” Randall scoffs. “Maybe I just love seeing your cute face when you get all flushed and sappy. I dunno! It’s not like you’re my best pal- and the love of my life- or anything!”

Hershel suddenly curls his arm and flings it behind him, splashing water hard enough to hit Randall in the face. “Cheeky little--”

“Ah- Ah- Are you gonna say it?!” The redhead sounds almost excited for the possibility of Hershel cursing, just enough to earn another wave of water cascading down his face. “Boo! I’ll get you to swear one day, Hershel. I will!” Randall giggles, blinking sudsy water from his eyes. “It’ll be the next best thing since any of my greatest archaeological finds!”

Hershel whirls around and climbs to his knees, giving Randall a mischievous smirk and preparing to splash him again. “In your dreams, Randall! You will  _ never _ hear a single impure word spill from my lips, for that shall be the day I die!”

The two laugh wildly. “Sure, sure. Whatever you say!” The redhead remarks sarcastically. “Okay, I should really wash my own hair now. I can feel the water starting to get cold.”

“Oh-” Hershel stills, then lifts his arms. “Do… Do you want me to help with that? It’s only fair.”

“Of course!” 

* * *

Randall’s unruly red hair proved to be a challenge for Hershel to work through. He always kept it styled a certain way, so it was quite rare to see it down and stuck to his face. It actually made him appear to be a completely different person, even with his glasses off.

“Have you ever considered growing your hair out?” He asks, playing with the excessively shampooed hair and making it stand upright. “I think you would look rather dashing with longer hair.”

“I… I’ve never considered it. But if you really think it would look good on me, maybe after we graduate, I’ll start growing it out. Should I keep styling it?”

“Only if you want to. Something about a wild and messy look… It suits your personality!”

“And what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing…” Hershel teases, looking down at him.

The process of combing the conditioner through his hair with his fingers was much simpler. Knots were easily pulled away and his hair straightened to one long length that stopped just past his shoulders. Hershel began to imagine it in a much longer length, thinking of the different directions each deep red lock would grow out in. It was certainly a look that made him seem less organized, but it was the look of an esteemed archaeologist who only cared about those closest to him, and his next potential find.

_ And I want to be there. I may have acted as though I don’t have any interest, but what I want most is for Randall to succeed. I want him to be happy. And if he’s happy, I’m happy. That’s all that matters, and I could not wish for anything more than that. _

“Hershel? Are you daydreaming again?”

“Huh…? Oh.” The brunet blinks, realizing he was absentmindedly running his fingers through Randall’s hair with no real purpose. “I’m sorry. I’ll rinse this out now.”

* * *

The plug was pulled, and the cooling water loudly gurgled down the drain. Hershel was quick to wrap himself up in his towel, feeling a bit more confident but no less modest. Randall’s first decision was to dry his hair, leaving the rest of his body uncovered and exposed with hardly any shame. Hershel faced away from him during this time with a light blush on his cheeks. Noticing this, Randall wrapped his towel around his waist and approached Hershel. “Hey… Hey, Hersh. Look at me…”

Hershel turned with a shy smile, and found his entire body lifted into the air in a tight hug. “I told you this would be fun! Now we’re all cleaned up, just in time to get dressed and have dinner-- Ooh! And those scones your mother was making… My mouth’s already starting to water…!”

He sets his partner back down onto the floor and clasps his hands together in wonder. Hershel reaches out to enclose his hands in his, chuckling.

“Do you really love my mother’s cooking  _ that _ much?”

“Hell yeah I do!”

“Randall.”

“Oops, sorry! Yes, I do love the stuff she makes. But…”

Randall leans inward in an attempt to kiss him. Hershel finishes the job by leaning in as well, feeling their lips brush together in a sweet- yet still clumsy- embrace. “...Not as much as I love you.”

As cheesy as this interaction was, Hershel sighed happily, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes with an expression of pure bliss. One that showed that he was as calm as he could possibly be, but… Randall… wasn’t looking back? His eyes were... glancing downwards… Wait--

_ My towel-- _

Hershel’s entire face goes red, from the base of his neck, out to his ears.

_ “Y-You’re looking! You’re looking! Randall Ascot, you promised--” _

“Ahh! Sorry! I’m so sorry! Stop-” Hershel had reached down and began whacking him with his folded towel. “Stop hitting me! Hey! Okay- Okay!”

Hershel continued swinging at him until they were both dressed, though in the process each blow became less harsh and more of a playful hit. 

“That’ll teach you!”

“I said I was sorry, Hersh! You dropped your towel, and- and I--”

“Don’t tell me what you saw!” Another swing to the side of his head. Randall laughed. Hershel pouted and sighed, shaking. “I can’t go downstairs like this… I need to settle down…”

  
  


Lucile could hear commotion from upstairs. Lots of laughing that panned into Hershel’s bedroom.  _ Just what are those boys getting into now…? _ She wondered, smiling. She was already aware of what had transpired (due to a mother’s intuition). As long as they spent the most time together, and as long as her dear son was happy, she didn’t mind one bit what they did.

Though, she prayed she wouldn’t find her bathroom floor to be a mess once she went up there later...

**Author's Note:**

> once again i supply the ranlay nation with food!!!!
> 
> twitter: [@reIicuum](http://twitter.com/reiicuum)


End file.
